A nightmare like no other
by Jerman Valeska
Summary: Lyrena Mahariel wakes up from a nightmare. She later started thinking about her last argument with a certain almost-templar


"Lethalin, I wouldn't have thought of you as the submissive type" Lyrena grinned

"Agh! Mahariel! that hurt!" Tamlen groaned underneath her

"Aww come on it's only a small kick to the crotch" she laughed. She had Tamlen's arms trapped by her hands.

"A small kick? Efenim, remind me not to go near your legs…"

You seem confused by what's going on here. Basically me and Tamlen just made a bet who was the one quicker to tackle the other to the ground.

Me obviously.

"Ah, but Tamlen. We both know that wouldn't last long" Lyrena smirked.

Tamlen smirks back

"True, for such a scary woman, I don't seem to mind this position Lethalan"

Lyrena leans closer to Tamlen's face and gives a soft kiss on the lips

Tamlen deepens the kiss..

It's a good thing we're both alone in the forest with nobody to disturb us, that'd be embarrassing.

Suddenly, there was a mirror that appeared before them. The scenery also changed from the bracillion forest to the ancient ruins.

They both stop and looked up at the mirror

"By the creators…. What is that?"

"I don't know Lethalan, I'm gonna check it out."

"Wait! We don't know if it's safe!"

Tamlen was almost at the mirror but turned back to Lyrena

"Oh Lyrena, it's not gonna harm me. If your so cautious then you could jus-"

Suddenly the mirror explodes with purple energy. Drawing Tamlen

"LETHALAN HELP! I CANT GET AWAY!"

Lyrena tries to drag Tamlen out of the mirror. But two armored arms grabbed her.

Lyrena turned to see none other than the Shem Grey Warden.

Duncan.

"There's nothing you can do…"

"LET GO OF ME HUMAN!" She shrieked

"We must run NOW!"

"LETHALAN!!!"

She turned back only to see Tamlen almost devoured by the mirror.

Duncan swipes her hands off Tamlen.

She makes the loudest scream ever known

"Vhenan NOO!!!" She screamed

Tamlen completely vanishes into the mirror

"I am sorry…"

She punches Duncan off her. The Shem falls down the eluvian stairs.

"Na din'an sahlin human!" She screamed with rage

She draws her long Elvhen blade and charges at Duncan. Raises her blade to strike at the shems neck

Duncan grabs the blade and knocks her out.

Duncan begins dragging her off to the darkness that is Ostagar, with Marethari watching from afar…

"I am sorry, Dahlin.."

Lyrena awakes from her nightmare in her tent.

Oh creators…. That was the worst one yet…

It's only been a few months since she became a Grey Warden against her will.

I wasn't even a Grey Warden for very long either when Ostagar became overrun.

Only one thing came out of that however. He got what he deserved.

I guess wishes really do come true. She thought bitterly.

"But I can't wish for my clan back and be free of the taint…" she said through tears. Her hands covering her Elvhen face

"Can't wish for Tamlen…"

Some of her fellow companions would never understand her pain. They don't know what it's like to have lose your love, finding out the truth of what happened to your parents, and being taken away from your family to a world that doesn't want you.

Especially Alistair…

Her eyes narrowed

Alistair idolizes the bastard. He thinks his conscription is a blessing. Calls him his 'father-figure'

What a naive foolish moron

She once told him that Duncan got what he deserved at Ostagar.

"Why? Because he made you a grey warden?"

"No, because he took me away from my clan!" She glared at Alistair

Alistair glared back

"You know why he did that! And you know why your here! What? Would it have been better if you had died and risk infecting them?! Would that have been better!?!?" He shouted angrily

"Yes-"

" And risk the blight catching up to them when Ferelden becomes overrun due to your selfishness?! Yeah that sounds a lot better doesn't it?!?!"

"FERELDEN MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" She shouts back

Alistair rolls his eyes

"I don't know if I should be surprised by that or not, it's not if you ever had time to learn how to appreciate it. Would it kill you to at least start over? Get back what you had lost instead of hurting everyone else?"

Her silver eyes become slits.

"I never wanted to be a grey warden. I thought that the joining would cure me of the taint. I was a fool to think there was one. Now I find out today that my life is cut short to thirty!"

"You would of died a lot quicker if you haven't joined!"

"I also wanted the joining to kill me!"

"What?" Alistair said in shock

"You heard me. I lost everything. My vhenan is gone, my clan is gone somewhere I won't find them. I hoped the joining did killed me."

She laughs bitterly

"You know, out of the three of us. Daveth and Jory. I didn't wanted to live after everything that happened. Daveth thought he could survive it, Jory realized he was bargaining more than he thought he would. The shem coward paid that with his life. And here I am, alive. I would of been with Tamlen if the joining killed me then… Atish'all vir abelasan the creators are cruel…."

She didn't know until now that her face is wet.

Alistair could only stare

"I… I'm so sorry"

She scoffs

"Just leave me to my misery, I had enough of hearing that line… they do nothing to comfort me"

She turns her back on him with her head down, hugging herself.

Alistair slowly approached her

"If you want to talk about it we cou-"

"GO!"

Alistair yelped and backs off

"Okay okay… I'll leave you. You know where to find me"

Lyrena just kept staring at the ring Tamlen gave her.

Vhenan...

* * *


End file.
